earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Llama Breeds
Overview This is a list of llama mixes and pure breeds. North American Purebred Bellingham/Cusco Llamas These llamas are the first llamas in Canada. These llamas are pure llamas with no mix in them. These llamas are in Anticosti and Perce. Mix Michigander Llamas Michigander Llamas are Mixed with Bellingham llamas and Perce Llamas. Yorktown Llamas (extinct) Yorktown Llamas are a mix of Bellingham llamas, Perce Llamas, Kanata Llamas, Alanian Llamas, and Michigander Llamas. They have went extinct because of the Great Extinction. Perce Llamas Perce Llamas are the same as Bellingham Llamas but the Perce and Bellingham Llamas haven't crossbred in a while so they are different breeds. Kanata Llamas Kanata Llamas are a mix of Yorktown Llamas, Michigander Llamas, Bellingham Llamas, and Other European and World Breeds. Midwest Llamas (endangered) Midwest Llamas are a mix of Yorktown Llamas and Michigander Llamas most of the Midwest Llamas are in Yorktown but they are slowly going extinct because of them being bred with Yorktown Llamas. Saskatoon Llamas (extinct) Saskatoon Llamas are a bred from Midwest Llamas and Yorktown Llamas. They have went extinct because of the Great Extinction. Ottwoan Llamas Are llamas that are Michigan llamas but through time of isolation from other breeds they have became there own breed. Northern Canadian Llamas (extinct) The Northern Canadian Llamas were a breed of llamas that were mixed with Perce Llamas and Bellingham Llamas. Pacific Llamas (extinct) Pacific Llamas were in the town of Palehouse their ancestor is unknown. Creole (extinct) The Creole llamas are a mix of Michigander and Hispanic Llamas. 'Trans-Bellingham (extinct)' The False Belling Llamas are found in the town of Bellingham but have distinct features that suggest they are not the original Bellingham Llamas that were found many months ago in Bellingham. Yorkie Llamas Yorkie Llamas are False Bellingham and Michigander Llamas mixed bred together. South American Purebred Andes Llamas The Andes Llamas are found in the Andes Mountain Range in South America. They were found by Pachacuti_ and brought to Carassco. Atacama Llamas Atacama Llamas are Llamas found in the Atacama desert, decendent from Michigander Llamas brought to Antofagasta by Brandon, they spread to Nazca before the town quickly fell again. Middle-East & India Purebred Transjordan Llamas (endangered) These Llamas were found outside of the ruins of Jerusalem, between the Arena and Cairo. Untamed when first found, early history unknown, maybe feral. Only 1 known member currently in Alania. Indian Llamas (endangered, possibly extinct) These Llamas were found in the rainforests of India, outside of a Persian outpost. Formerly tamed but clearly feral when found. Only 1 known member ever spotted. Mix Alanian Llamas Alanian Llamas are a mix of Transjordan and Indian Llamas. Found almost exclusively in Alania and few ever sold (besides to Yorktown) and although identical in breed to Perso-Jalalpur Llamas the 2 have not cross bred. Perso-Jabalpur Llamas (endangered) Perso-Jalalpur Llamas are a mix of Transjordan and Indian Llamas. Found in the Gorgan outpost in India, however, some were stolen by TheWalkingKing before his ban. Although identical in the breed to Alanian Llamas the 2 have not crossbred. Sometime after Persia's collapse, some of those llamas were brought to Mergopolis by TheFlamd, to help build a giant statue of a llama made out of wool and breed them. Later, one of the two Mergopolis' llamas died, and so the only remaining Perso-Jabalpur llamas are in the abandoned Jabalpur outpost. Perso-Vietnamese Llamas The only survivor of the Perso-Jabalpur llamas in Mergopolis was bred with wild llamas found in Vietnam, creating this new breed. Oceanic Llamas Purebred Angusta Llamas Found in Australia near Uluru, these Llamas were found in small numbers only 3 found in the wild. Was imported Australia to North America and now reside in the town of Kingsgate are being bred back up to a healthy number. We don't the ancestry of these Llamas and are digging for more information about this certain breed. European Llamas Purebred German Llamas German Llamas is another pure breed found only in Ulm, and have never been sold. They are the Llamas of German Llamaism. Unknown Hispanic Llamas (extinct) Hispanic Llama's ancestry is unknown. 2 Spotted by Freshman97, delivered to Canada by DDime one died in the process of transportation. Last Hispanic llama Pope Isabella was murdered by RoverRoat. Unkown Vodka Llamas(endangered) Two Llamas found by 32Gold brought to Noki and Kingsgate by LoganCreeper50 and DDime. Ancestry is unknown believed to originate from Russia.